Fiesta de Té para dos
by Harley quinn Uchiha
Summary: Porque ser padre implica retos mas difíciles que las de ser un Shinobi... Y eso Sasuke lo sabe muy bien cuando de juegos infantiles se trata.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué decir? Simplemente que quise compartir está idea que se me vino a la cabeza, además que anhelaba escribir algo para esta hermosa familia. Si o si tenía que hacerlo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

**Fiesta de Té para dos.**

Pequeñas pisadas se escuchaban correteando por toda la casa, mientras una matita de pelo negro se distinguía por la altura de los muebles y se perdía entre los más altos.

La pequeña Sarada Uchiha, correteaba de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, agachándose bajo la cama de sus padres, abriendo puertas de todas las habitaciones y mirando por todos los lugares de posible escondite para una persona adulta.

Nada.

La persona que buscaba no estaba. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Sakura, quien preparaba la comida en esos momentos; observo a su pequeña y suspiro un tanto molesta, no por su pequeña por supuesto; si no por la persona que buscaba con tanto anhelo la chiquilla.

La mujer de bonitos ojos verdes se quito el delantal y giro la perilla de la estufa para apagarla. Miro de reojo como su hija se dejaba caer en el sillón, con los pequeños brazos cruzados y formando un puchero en sus finos labios, molesta y decepcionada de su poco exitosa búsqueda.

—Por lo que veo aun no encuentras a papá —la mujer de cabellos rosas se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la niña en un gesto cariñoso.

—No. Papi es un excelente jugador del escondite. ¿Qué hago, mami? —Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar a su pequeña hija, enternecida por la expresión de angustia que se había formado en su carita. No iba a permitir que Sasuke ganara, conocía las intenciones de su esposo al esconderse "tan bien".

—Ya sé. ¿Por qué no me dejas jugar a mí también? Así te ayudo a buscarlo y lo encontramos más rápido —Sarada sonrió y abrazo con intensidad a su madre, feliz por contar con su ayuda. Bien decían que la unión hacía la fuerza.

Mientras Sakura y la pequeña ya comenzaban su búsqueda, Sasuke Uchiha yacía escondido en el árbol del pequeño jardín de su casa. Llevaba un buen rato escondido allí, sabiendo que su pequeña hija no daría con él estado escondido en el frondoso árbol. Pero, ¿por qué era tanto su afán de esconderse de su hija? La respuesta se hallaba en el centro de aquel lugar, donde dirigió una mirada ceñuda y de soslayo.

En el centro se apreciaba una pequeña mesa, adornada con un mantelito color durazno y un florero rosita con unas cuantas flores cortadas del mismo jardín. Sobre la mesa también se apreciaba un juego de té de color blanco con grabados de flores de Sakura. Sin duda, era un bonito juego de té. La mesa era rodeada por siete sillitas que eran ocupadas por muñecas y peluches de diferentes tamaños, exceptuando dos que estaban completamente vacías… Si, si alguien ya se hacía una idea, una silla era para él y la otra para Sarada.

El hombre suspiro y entrecerró los ojos, recordando que aquel juego de té había sido un obsequio de Sakura para su pequeña princesa. Aquel día, el se encontraba esperando a su esposa e hija después de que llegara de una misión y no las encontrara en casa, debido a que, Sakura debía ir a la clínica y por supuesto no podía dejar a la niña sola, así que se la llevaba con ella.

Una vez que llegaron y Sarada lo viera en la casa; corrió hacía él para mostrárselo. El dichoso juego le había gustado tanto a Sarada, que no dudo ni un momento en pedirle que lo estrenaran juntos. La mayoría de sus juegos infantiles eran compartidos con su esposa, pero está vez, Sarada quería jugar con él.

Honestamente no le molestaba jugar con su pequeña, pero aquello… era demasiado para él. Simplemente no podía imaginarse a si mismo rodeado de muñecas y peluches, desempeñando el papel de… ¿Cómo dijo que lo iba a llamar? ¿Señora Cindy? Pero lo peor no radicaba en eso, si no en el ridículo y horrendo sombrero que su hija le quería poner en la cabeza, y eso era lo que más lo agobiaba. No podía imaginar de donde habría salido tan feo sombrero, por supuesto no era de Sakura y Sarada no podía tener tan horribles gustos… ¿De dónde lo habría sacado entonces?

El hombre de ojos negros lo miró una vez más. El horrible sombrero yacía sobre el verde pasto y lo mirara por donde lo mirara, era feo en toda la extensión de la palabra. Esos colores tan chillantes hacían que le dolieran los ojos. Esos adornos de flores tan exageradas le causaban aversión. ¿¡Quién demonios en su sano juicio se pondría semejante cosa!?.

¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! Sasuke Uchiha no iba a jugar a la fiesta del té, no iba a sentarse junto a un montón de monos inanimados, aparentando mantener una conversación con ellos, no se cambiaría el nombre a Cindy y mucho menos a ponerse el ridículo sombreo de dudosa procedencia. Su dignidad peligraba con la ocurrencia de su pequeña hija, por eso, astutamente se le había ocurrido jugar antes al escondite. Solo debía esperar a que pasaran unas dos horas más y Sakura pondría a la pequeña a tomar su siesta, porque según su esposa, esto le ayudaría a tener un mejor desarrollo físico y mental.

Si, solo debía esperar ese lapso de tiempo y estaría salvado; o también cabía la posibilidad de que Sarada se cansara de buscarlo y lo olvidara. Pero con lo que el hombre no contó, fue con el hecho de que Sakura ya estaba al pie del árbol y lo señalaba con el dedo índice mientras exclamaba:

—¡Un dos tres por Sasuke que se encuentra arriba del árbol! —el pobre hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sin poder ocultar el pánico al escuchar las risitas de felicidad por parte de Sarada.

— ¡Lo encontraste, mami! —grito emocionada la niña.

¡Traición! A eso solo se le podía llamar traición. Sakura lo había traicionado al delatarlo. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a su esposa acusadoramente. Además que él recordara, ella no estaba involucrada en el juego. Pero antes de que se lo pudiera replicar ella contesto rápidamente que Sarada la había invitado a jugar.

—Baja del árbol, papá. Es hora de jugar a la fiesta de té —Sasuke bajo a regañadientes y fulminado con la mirada a su mujer, a lo cual, ella correspondió con una pequeña risita.

—Ahora puedo buscarte yo a ti o también podemos jugar otra cosa —inquirió rápidamente y pensando alguna manera de librarse de la vergüenza que estaba por padecer.

—No. Yo quiero que juguemos a la fiesta del té —dijo, molesta y dándole la espalda a su padre.

—Pero…

—Lo prometiste —el tono de voz en la pequeña cambio. Ya no estaba molesta, ahora se oía decepcionada, desilusionada y si había algo que a él no le gustaba era defraudar tanto a Sakura como a Sarada.

Desde el momento que Sasuke tuvo a Sarada en sus brazos por primera vez, se prometió a si mismo ser un buen padre para ella. No quería acusar a Fugaku de que él no lo había sido. Comprendía bien que no existía manual para ser padre perfecto ahora que él lo era, pero él quería ser un tanto contrario a su padre y muchas veces, cuando estaba lejos de su hogar, pensaba que los momentos que pudiera estar con Sarada debía aprovecharlos y dar lo mejor de sí; hacerle saber cuánto era su amor por ella aunque este no era expresado tan abiertamente como lo hacían muchos padres a sus hijos. Después de todo, el amor que expresa un Uchiha es único y muy diferente al que pudiera expresar cualquiera.

Sasuke miró el sombrero en el pasto, luego la espalda de la niña y por último a su esposa; quién ya lo miraba con desaprobación. Ahora se había vuelto el malo del cuento. Miro nuevamente el sombrero y está vez la mesa. Su pequeña se había esmerado en arreglarla para él y ella. No podía fallarle.

Suspiro profundamente para darse valor, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— ¿Do-Dónde me pu-puedo sentar? —Sarada se volteó rápidamente y contemplo que su padre ya se encontraba al lado de la pequeña mesa y listo para jugar a la fiesta del té.

Sarada corrió a su lado, tomó una de sus manos y lo dirigió a una de las sillitas vacías. La sonrisa que la niña expresaba en esos momentos, compensaba todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en esos momentos.

—Aquí, papá, junto a Toto —Sasuke obedeció y miro de reojo al Dinosaurio verde que Sarada había encontrado entre los juguetes que él tenía guardados y que en su momento fueran suyos. Algún día le preguntaría a su hija porque le había gustado tanto aquel Dinosaurio y porque le había puesto de nombre Toto.

La distracción de Sasuke por su antiguo compañero de juegos, le impidió poner atención a la pequeña que se acercaba con el sombrero en sus manos, hasta que sintió algo sobre su cabeza.

—Qué bien luce, Señora Cindy —escucho decir a una Sakura que evitaba romper a reír en esos momentos. Por su parte, Sasuke solo pudo fulminarla con la mirada mientras un pequeño rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas—. Bueno, yo los dejo. Disfruten de su fiesta.

Tanto padre e hija contemplaron que la mujer se metía a la casa y Sasuke ya fabricaba una manera de castigar a su linda esposa… Más convenientemente por la noche…

—Sea Bienvenida. Llega en el mejor momento, Señora Cindy —las palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos perversos a Sasuke y un tanto cohibido por la situación tan solo asintió. La ansiedad de despojarse del horrible sombrero se estaban apoderando de él, pero si lo hacía, seguro que Sarada se volvía a poner.

A Sauke le costaba tanto trabajo seguirle la corriente a la niña, que muchas veces; está lo corregía o reprendía por no desempeñar bien su papel y disimular que los demás invitados -o sea, los muñecos- tenían vida. Sin embargo, poco a poco hizo lo mejor que pudo y esto detono gran alegría en su pequeña hija.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquello compensaba la vergüenza y lo embarazoso del asunto, hasta que llegó el momento en que Sarada le mostró el "delicioso manjar" que servía en esos momentos…

Una enorme porción de lodo, caía frente a él en su plato. Según por palabras de su hija, aquello era pastel de chocolate y le había quedado delicioso. El hombre contemplo con horror que una lombriz ya se asomaba y volvía a escabullirse por el "pastel".

—Ande, pruébelo, Señora Cindy —Sarada sonreía y lo miraba ansiosa por saber si se le daba bien el arte culinario.

A Sasuke ya se le podía leer en el rostro lo perturbador que le resultaba comer aquello mientras contemplaba con horror que una lombriz ya se asomaba y volvía a escabullirse por el "pastel", para que lo último que pudiera pensar , fue que daba gracias al cielo que su esposa fuera ninja médico.

A lo lejos y desde la ventana de la cocina, Sakura contemplaba la escena que se desarrollaba en el jardín. Su expresión mostraba lo enternecida que estaba, a la vez que se lamentaba un poco por el dolor de estomago que sufriría Sasuke después. Eso, y el hecho de que tendrían que ocultarle su hija y ella de donde había salido el folklórico sombrero si querían evitar una quinta guerra ninja.

Pero si de algo estaba segura Haruno Sakura, era de que ella misma se encargaría de hacer justicia a su esposo contra cierto Hokage rubio y su "esplendida" idea del sombrero.

Oh, sí. Solo debía a esperar al próximo cumpleaños de la pequeña Himawari para que ella también recibiera un bonito juego de té.

.

.

.

**¿Qué les pareció? Al principio pensé en unir a Naruto y a Sasuke en esta idea pero por la diferencia de edades entre Sarada y Himawari lo descarte, además de que quería algo exclusivo para estos dos :p**

**¿Quién se acuerda del dinosaurio de Sasuke en uno de los capítulos de Naruto? **

**No pude evitar pensar que este juguete podría estar en manos de Sarada así que lo incluí. No me pregunten porque le puse Toto porque ni yo misma lo sé.**

**¡Un dos tres por Sasuke que se encuentra arriba del árbol! **

**Bueno, no se me ocurrió otra manera más que ponerlo así, ya que esta era la forma en que gritábamos mis amigos y yo cuando jugábamos al escondite U/_/U**

**Yo me despido, esperando que este One-shot que es dedicado al SasuSaku haya sido de su agrado. Quizás escriba otro, pero para Sarada y Bolt. ¿Quién comparte mi idea de que estos dos se verían muy bien juntos?**

**¿Review? **


End file.
